


Get Lucky

by CaptainJ



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Frat Parties, Sexy Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJ/pseuds/CaptainJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She moves against him in a smokey haze, his breath husky and heavy in her ears. He’s so close she can smell his cologne. She’s sure this is the alcohol talking, but she can’t help but hope that maybe – just maybe – he’s feeling this too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Awkward college Frat parties are the literal worst  
> This work brought to you by: Tumblr and my writing blog Scribes-Scribbles

“Sammy!” 

She didn’t even have enough time to brace for impact before thick arms wrapped around her waist. She should have seen this coming when his voice cut over the din of the music like a foghorn. “Hey Jo–OOOSH!” She was halfway facing him when he hefted her off the ground before she could even stop him. “Josh! Let me down! Let me down!” Instinctually her arms wrapped around his head, fingers carding through his hair, and her legs clamped around his waist. She slapped at his shoulders, a mirthful laugh leaving her throat. 

He slowly let her down with a belly laugh of his own, hands still lingering on her waist. “You made it!” His cheeks were flushed a rosy shade, the alcohol already having an affect on him. “I didn’t think you’d make it!” His fingers flexed against her hipbones, a small squeeze that caused her heart to flutter. “I’m glad you made it.” Did his voice always sound that velvety? 

She was about to give him a witty rebuttal, but sadly he continued talking. “Come on! We have to get you a drink!” He grabbed her hand and yanked her along before she could even protest. They walked through the large frat house, weaving between the throngs of people that packed the house so tightly it could burst at the seams. Their voices were loud, which only competed with the blaring music which resonated through the entire property thanks to the massive floor to ceiling speakers in the living room. Instinctually, Sam pressed close against Josh’s back, afraid of getting separated from him. As if sensing her unease, Josh stopped and switched their positions, Sam now walking in front with him steering her. 

He pressed his chest firmly against her back, hands rubbing soft circles into her shoulders, “You’re alright.” His breath washed over the shell of her ear and she nearly leapt out of her skin. 

A shiver rocketed down her spine and made the sensitive hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She looked back up at him, mouth opening to say something when they arrived at the kitchen. There was a lot more room here, with most of the house guests packed in other sections of the home. “Okay Sammy!” He said over the din, “Lets get you a drink!” He stepped out from behind her as they approached the drink counter, and immediately she missed his warmth. “Whats you’re poison?” 

Sam rolled her eyes a little and shook her head, “No, Josh, no drink. I have to get Ash hom–”

“NOOOOOOPE!” Josh cut her off, “You’re getting a drink, and you’re going to enjoy yourself, and Ash and Chris are going to be /fine!/” He waved his hands to dismiss any protests she may have possibly given him. “Come on, whats your drink.” Despite the obvious flush of his cheeks, and the drunken haze that clouded his eyes, Josh was as sharp as ever, and he wasn’t about to let this go. He waited patiently, eyes staring her down with an expectant look. 

They stood in a stalemate staring contest for what had to be several minutes. She cracked when he raised a single eyebrow, that classic little sideways smirk coming over his features that somehow always made her knees weak. It was something he perfected when they were younger, probably around their freshman year, and it always managed to get girls to swoon and latch onto every word he said; Sam would never admit that she was one of them. “Fine! Fine. Give me a cider.” She tired to dismiss her choice with a casual hand wave. 

Josh let out a massive belly laugh and shook his head vigorously. “Oh hell no, Sammy! I am absolutely not going to give you a god damned /CIDER./ You’re going to get a real drink, and you’re going to have a good night.” He then grabbed the warm cranberry juice from the counter and the vodka. “You’re going to have a Cape Cod and you’re going to enjoy it.” He snatched a lone red solo cup and poured in more than two shots of vodka. 

“Shit Josh! Easy! I’m a lightweight and you know that!” Sam protested and slapped at his arm roughly to get him to stop. 

He grinned broadly and stopped pouring, only to top it off with the cranberry juice. He gave it a quick mix with his finger and then plopped the digit in his mouth for taste. Sam’s blood roared in her ears as time ground to a jarring halt. She felt her eyes focus intently on how his cheeks hollowed when he sucked on his finger, and her cheeks flared a brilliant scarlet as all the inappropriate thoughts bombarded her mind. He pulled his finger slowly from his lips, a cheeky smile overtaking his features as he nodded in approval, “Okay Sammy! Here you go.” If he noticed her blush he did a good job of not showing it. 

She took the drink from his hands and quickly downed a mouthful, trying desperately to get ahold of her racing heartbeat. There’s no way this was happening, right? Absolutely no way this was truly happening. It had to be the alcohol, it just had to be. She tried to rationalize it as best she could, but the vodka hasn’t nearly been in her system long enough to affect her emotions and feelings. Josh’s voice cut through the music and white noise all around like a hot blade, its husky timbre making her shiver like a cold breeze just passed through. “I am really glad you came, Sammy. Thank you for coming.” 

Sam smiled and tried to push away the fluttering of her heart by changing the subject, “Yeah, I couldn’t have missed it even if I tried.” She rolled her eyes and gestured a little ways away, where a certain red head and blond were standing. “Ashely dragged me here to see a certain /roommate/ of yours.” 

Josh finished taking a large swig from his solo cup and smiled broadly, “Oh shit, COCHISE!” Josh yelled over the crowd, “Wooo! Get some buddy! Yeah!” He undulated his hips in the most inappropriate of ways, one hand high up in the air and the other forming a V before his lips, tongue flicking between the two digits in such a vulgar way. He was very drunk. 

“Josh! Don’t be disgusting.” Sam scolded again, trying desperately to save poor Ashley from internal combustion via embarrassment. In two long strides she rounded the counter and grabbed his collar. She yanked him downwards, which – in his drunken stupor – caused him to nearly fall into her, and in reflex Sam pressed her hands against his chest to steady him. She could feel strong muscles flex underneath her palms, “has he always been this toned” She wondered, trying to dig up any kind of memories of him mentioning any kind of gym membership or want to work out. When nothing came up, she instead smacked his chest to stop his crass cat calling. “Josh, don’t ruin this! Do you have any idea how long she took to do her hair?” 

He looked at her with bleary green eyes and then smiled that goofy, sideways smile of his. “Okay, Sammy. Okay.” His body sagged a little at the knees, as if his own weight was too heavy to hold up. He groped around for her cup and once he had it, set it on the counter next to his. Now unburdened, he let his hand came up to rest on her waist, and slowly he leaned down to press his face into the crook of her neck. Sam felt her heart leap into her throat, pulse skyrocketing as he slowly breathed across her skin. “I’ll leave them alone.” He mumbled something against her skin and then sucked in a deep breath, hand finding its way back onto her waist. 

Sam couldn’t breath. Her skin was on fire, every single nerve ending ablaze as she became intimately aware of every movement he made. She could feel the way his chest pressed against hers as he breathed, and how his hands - when did they get this rough? – ran up and down her sides in that oddly intimate way he had a habit of doing. “Jos–” 

The music in the other room changed suddenly, and Josh shot up like a rocket! He swayed a little, as if losing his footing, then grabbed his solo cup and threw it back, downing the rest of its contents. He shook his head with a deep breath, as if invigorated by the alcohol, and turned to fully face the bewildered blond. “I love this song!” He grabbed her wrist and then pulled her along behind him, his fingers grazing over her knuckles until he captured a couple fingers. “Sammy, come on, you have to dance with me!” 

She could feel her neck heat up as blood rushed up and pooled in her cheeks. His hands were warm, and the callouses on his palm did things to her pulse that she couldn’t understand. “Okay hold on! Hold on,” She grabbed her own drink and took two massive gulps, deciding that if anything was going to get her through tonight it would be the vodka. When she finished, she slammed the cup down and faced him fully, giving a little nod to indicate she was ready. 

He pulled her towards the living room, and as they were about to brave the sea of people, he put her in front of him, and protectively wrapped one arm about her waist. “Come on,” He whispered in her ear, chest pressed flush to her back as he eased her through the crowds. They pushed their way through the tightly packed bodies until finally making it to the dance floor, which was nothing more than a cleared out living room and a small turntable set up for a DJ whom Sam was pretty sure was a member of the frat. Josh kept his hands tight on her waist, using his broad shoulders to dissuade anyone from bumping into his companion until they found a suitable spot in the middle of the room. 

The song had an easy, meandering beat but that didn’t make it any less exciting to dance too. Josh had always been surprisingly nimble on his feet, his parents encouraging him to take dance classes as he grew up, but it never blossomed into anything more than a hobby. So when he pulled her tight against his chest and began to sway their hips, she wasn’t all that surprised at how well he moved – even if he was a little drunk. Sam on the other hand wasn’t really gifted with grace on the dance floor, but her natural knack for keeping balance on mountain faces had its perks. She had no trouble falling into an easy rhythm with him, hips swaying and moving as the two lost themselves to the beat of the music. 

As the song progressed, the shitty box lights that the frat had invested in shifted to suit the mood, which meant replacing the glaring oranges and reds with rapid strobe lights, which were accompanied by the makeshift laser lights. Despite the cheap equipment, the effect was almost jarring: time seemed to slow down almost to a crawl. Sam found herself almost hypnotized, the feeling of Joshs’ strong hands on her hips, thumbs rubbing soothing circles against the soft skin that he’d managed to find when her shirt rode up, accompanied by the rapid pace of the strobes made her feel as if in a trance. Before she even knew what she was doing, Sam lost herself in the beat and the warmth that rolled off of Josh in waves. 

They swayed to the music, their bodies pulsating and gyrating as they muttered the lyrics under their breaths and clung to one another. Never before had Sam been this close to someone while dancing, especially not someone who was supposed to be an older brother figure, but there was something absolutely invigorating about this situation. How many dances had she attended in high school, and silently yearned to be the one who danced with Josh so intimately before? She swallowed a lump in her throat the size of a rock, and sucked in a deep breath, the alcohol smacking her in the head like a sludge hammer. “Fuck it,” She thought to herself and decided that if anything, she could rationalize that tonight was a product of the alcohol flowing through their veins, and nothing more. 

In a sudden rush of boldness, Sam let her hands roam up over her head and dug her fingers into Josh’s hair and scraped her nails along his scalp. In response he pressed his face against her temple, his lips close to her ear. She could feel his breathing increase as they swayed and moved, neither one paying attention to anyone else, only each other. Their hearts beat in synch with the hard base that reverberated through their bones and echoed of the walls. Josh flexed his arms and pulled Sam as physically close as possible, which sent a jolt of electricity up her spine, and caused a small gasp to leave her lips in surprise. 

The room was hot but Sam found the closer she got to Josh the cooler she seemed to get, and no matter how they moved she felt like she was getting closer and closer to him. Their hips swayed in tandem with each other and she could feel his hot breath upon the nape of her neck, and the sudden skin-to-skin contact caused her nails to roam down the sides of his head. A deep, rumbling groan escaped Josh’s throat and echoed into her ear and got stuck in her head like a bad pop song on the radio. “This can’t be happening,” Her mind screamed at her to stop, that this wasn’t right. This was the alcohol! It wasn’t anything else, couldn’t be! He was her brotherly figure, someone whom she’s known for most of her life! Her best friends brother, for gods sake! 

But when she felt him shiver against her like he enjoyed the sensation of her nails digging through his hair, something even bolder awoke within her chest. She ran her fingers up and down and around the shaved parts of his skull and the more she did this the closer he pressed to her. His hands gripped her hips tightly and he guided them into a faster sway and even now and then would dip them both down and slide up with a hard thrust, which elicited a breathy sigh out of both of them. Sobriety hit Josh like a lead weight, and when he realized what he was doing, he toned it back a notch and slowed them down to a simpler pace as the song continued.

“Sammy?” The question tumbled from his lips a lot breathier than either of them expected. 

“Yeah?” Her voice matched his, the feeling of his lips brushing against the shell of her ear too much for her to bare. 

“We’re drunk…right?” He seemed to be reaching the same conclusions she was: they were drunk, thats why this was happening. Never in their right minds would this situation ever play out unless some kind of substance was present in their blood. 

She nodded weakly against him, head moving on its own accord towards him, her hand falling slowly down the back of his head, “Yeah,” She breathed against his lips, which were so close she could smell the alcohol on his tongue. “His tongue…” She watched through hooded eyes as it darted out to wet his lips, and then as the lower pulled between his teeth as he contemplated his next words. Shit, how she wanted to know what those lips tasted like. Just a taste. Just a single hit and she’d be satisfied…  
“Okay, good,” He leaned in to close the what little distance was between them, only to hesitate at the very last second. He was so close she could damn well taste him. Everything seemed to halt as the music drowned itself out into white static, and the wave of undulating bodies around them was nothing more than a mild nuisance. All she had to do was lean half a centimeter forward and she’d know what those lips felt like. Thats all it would take – just a half a centimeter. She started to move, the boldness that had gotten them here spreading through her whole body, but before she could finally get the answers to the questions she’d been asking herself for years: someone knocked into them. 

Josh tumbled to the floor awkwardly, his close proximity to Sam had caused his footing to because compromised and any rough push just tipped him right over the edge. Sam was lucky enough to be well balanced, and kept herself upright enough to see the perpetrator retreat into the massive sea of people. “Shit! Son of a bitch!” She only really cursed when truly annoyed, and the only thing that stopped her from going after the son of a bitch was Josh laying helplessly on the floor. “Josh! Are you okay?” She kelt by his side to try and help him up, hands finding his own as she eased him into a sitting position. 

“Yeah, yeah Sammy, I’m okay.” He smiled that lopsided grin, fingers playing with hers softly. “I’m just fine.” That was a blush on his cheeks right? Not the flush of alcohol. She hoped it was. He was damn adorable when he blushed. 

“Josh! Holy shit man, are you okay?” Chris was on the scene like the momma bear he was. You could always count on Cochise to come to Joshs’ rescue when things got rough, the two were always getting in and out of trouble. He hefted his best friend up and eased him on his feet until he found his balance.”Come on man, lets get you away from all these fuckin’ drunks.” Chris started to lead Josh back towards the kitchen, and Sam took half a step forward when she was suddenly assaulted by slender fingers around her arms. 

“Sam!” And there was Ashley. The redhead had a little pink tint to her cheeks, but otherwise looked as sober as the minute she arrived. “Are you guys okay? We saw that guy fall into you.” 

“Yeah, Ash, we’re fine. I think Josh is a little drunk though.” A pause as she tried to take in a deep breath and shake the haze that clouded her mind. “Come on, lets follow the boys.” The two quickly followed the others, Josh stumbling like he could barely walk, and Chris his gentle support. Once in the kitchen and a large cup of water in their hands, Sam looked at Chris almost expectantly, “Can you get him home safe?” She needed to leave anyway, leave before this situation got any more confusing.  
The blond nodded and pushed his glasses higher up on the bridge of his nose. “Yeah, I’ll get ol’ drunky home.” He kept one hand firmly on Josh’s shoulder to steady his friend. “Say goodnight to the good ladies, you booze hound.” 

Josh scoffed lightly and after chugging the remains of his water, gave an overly exaggerated bow to Ashley. “G’night m’lady.” He slurred dramatically, and even ‘stumbled’ forward a little, which gave Ashley quit the start. She frantically went to try and support him – which they all knew would be futile in the end – but Chris beat her too it.  
Once back on his feet, Josh turned to face Sam and slowly reached forward to take one of her hands in his. He took a bold step forward – the sturdiest one she’s seen him take since she arrived at the party – closing the gap between them. Slowly, he pulled her hand up to his lips and brushed them over her knuckles softly. “Goodnight, Sammy,” He whispered, a look she couldn’t quite explain lingering in soft blue eyes. 

Sam held her breath as she watched him, and the thin skin over her knuckles tingled after his lips had left them. He slowly let her hand go and then looked back to his roommate, who was too busy saying goodbye to Ashley to have noticed this exchange. “Come on, Cochise. Lets get home.” He loudly interrupted and then grabbed Chris by the collar. 

As they left, Sam watched his retreating form with a blush on her cheeks, and a smile on her lips. “Goodnight, Josh…”  
She couldn’t help but feel like this goodbye, was somehow underlined by an unspoken promise of things to come.


End file.
